superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Houka Ozu
is of the Magirangers. She is the oldest daughter at 22 years old and a Pink Mage, a sorceress with power over the . Biography Magiranger She is cheerful and flighty, stringing along several boyfriends (as many as 15 at the same time), and her catchphrase is "Yahoo!". She has a narrow focus, though, and can be a troublemaker. However, she also sees everything in a positive light (except for the Infershia. Hades God Titan was the only exception), which can sometimes steer her into arguments with her older brother. She works as a fashion model when she feels like it. In Stage 5, Houka used a corkscrew kick variant of her primary attack. In the last episode, she thanked Nai and Mea for reviving both her father and Hikaru despite in the past that both of them treated her badly. She still stays with her mother and father at home. Her primary attack is "Pink Storm" where she unleashes a whirlwind to blow opponents away, sometimes corporated from her transformations. As , Houka's "MagiBolt" becomes a raging tornado. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Houka fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Houka is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Houka made a brief appearance during the closing credits of Farewell Space Pirates, where she was shown receiving the MagiPink Ranger Key, allowing her to get her powers back and she said she'll meet them again soon. It is assumed that with the return of her key alongside those of the rest of her family, they will resume their duties as Magirangers. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Houka, alongside her team (MagiShine, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen in the background with MagiGreen, Kamen Rider Double, and Accel fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri. The Magirangers teamed up with Kamen Rider Hibiki. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Houka's sole appearance in the "Versus Series", Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, is featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Houka in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. Akibaranger Ikura cosplays as Houka in the seventh episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Houka Ozu/MagiPink: to be added :Houka Ozu/Legend MagiPink: to be added Legend MagiPink (Dice-O).jpg|Legend MagiPink as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Forms Arsenal * MagiPhone * MagiStick * MagiPunch * Sky Hoki * Special Attacks: Pink Storm * Special Ability: Transformation Magic - Legend Mode= Arsenal * Magical Holy Staff DialRod * Special Attacks: MagiBolt }} - Magin/Majuu= : MagiPink's Majin Form. - MagiLion= : Also known as the "Lion of Four Colors". }} }} Ranger Key The is Houka Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as MagiPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Salamandam. *When the girls became Magirangers while fighting the Gormin. *When she disguised herself as Matsuri Tatsumi in order to fool Basco ta Jolokia. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers while fighting Insarn. *Ahim became Legend MagiPink in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Houka received her key back, allowing her to become MagiPink once more. Imitations A copy of MagiPink was created by Hades God Toad as part of the Evil Magirangers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Houka Ozu is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As MagiPink, her suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Houka is renamed Lucy. External links *MagiPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Legend MagiPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MagiPink at the Dice-O Wiki **Legend MagiPink at the Dice-O Wiki